Reborn
by Sarragirl
Summary: On Bella's 22nd birthday, she doesn't expect what we usually do on birthdays. Jacob, her boyfriend is a drunk, and does things to her, that we can't imagine. Only one family can help her out. The Cullens. B
1. Birthday

Chapter 1

Today was my 22nd birthday. Birthday's were supposed to be filled with happiness, and love, right?

That hardly ever happened around here. Whenever Jacob got back, he was sure to be in a bad mood.

Jacob had his own apartment, but tended to stay in mine. Jacob wasn't the same anymore, either. The one I had fallen in love with had left long ago. Now all I had left, was the empty shell that reminded me of him.

I was making dinner, because I didn't want to make him any more upset than usual. He stayed out with his friends all the time, and I was the only one making money.

I heard his car pull up in the front. He walked up the to door, and I was pulling dinner out of the oven.

I heard him struggling with the keys, and he dropped them. He grumbled, and finally got the key in.

He stumbled in the door, and I could tell he was drunk again. I hated it when he was like this. And it only meant one thing...

He slammed the door behind him, cussing it out. I mean, it was just a door.

"Bella!" He yelled. I winced.

"Bella, how dare you!" He said coming into the kitchen.

"Jacob, I didn't do anything." I said quietly, turning around.

"To hell with that!" He spit. "I know what you did."

"Jacob, I swear." I said, putting my hands up. He slapped me across the face.

"Don't ever do it again." He said. He pushed me down to the ground, and walked out.

I hadn't done anything, but he was usually like this. Even when he wasn't drunk.

I stood back up, breathing heavily. I went back to finishing dinner.

I put his on a plate, and walked into the other room. I set it on the table next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. God, I hated it when he was like this.

"It's dinner." I mumbled.

"Why do you think I would want to eat your worthless crap? You can't cook worth shit." He said.

I knew that I cooked well. I had always been complemented. "Sorry." I said quietly, and tried to get away, but he had a grip on my arm.

"Look at me." He commanded. I looked up slowly, and he slapped me hard. That was going to leave a bruise for weeks.

I gasped, and he shoved me back towards the kitchen. I stumbled, and hit the tile floor with my face.

"That's for thinking your good enough for me. I don't even know why I hang around anymore. I feel sorry for you." He said, smug.

I started sobbing. I reached up to my face, and I felt that I had a large gash across my left cheek from where I had hit the tile.

I knew that what he said wasn't true. In highschool, I had almost all of the boys in the school ask me out, and the only one I had said yes to was Jacob. He was the lucky one. I was afraid to leave him. Afraid that he would hit my some more.

I walked into my room. I looked in the mirror. My cheek was bleeding badly. I sighed, and walked over to the window. I knew Jacob would never even know I was gone.

I climbed out of my window, and walked to my car.

I climbed in, and drove to the hospital. The lady at the desk glanced at me once, and rushed me into a room. A doctor I was all too familiar with came in.

"Hello, Doctor Cullen." I said. He smiled at me, and looked at my cheek.

"It looks like you are going to need stitches Bella." He said. He took my hand, and walked me to another room. He took out a needle, and thread. I closed my eyes tightly, while he sewed my gash back up.

He finished quickly, and helped wash my face off. He lent me a shirt to wear since mine was covered in blood.

The shirt fit well, and I was guessing it was one of his wife's.

I thanked him, and was about to leave, when he pulled me back.

"Bella, this weekend, we are having a birthday party for Alice, and also my son is coming for a few weeks. I was wondering if you would like to come." He said.

I smiled. I liked his family. I remembered that Jacob was going to another city with his friends that weekend, so he wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

"Sure, I'd love to. When is it?" I asked.

It's on Saturday at 7 in the afternoon." He said.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen!" I hugged him, and I heard him laughing quietly.

I"ve told you. Call me Carlisle." He said.

"Okay, well, I have to go. See you Saturday!" I said, walking out the door. I saw him smile back once more.

I drove back to my apartment, and climbed back in my window. I heard Jacob snoring, and I sighed. I changed my clothes, and laid down in the bed. I closed my eyes. What a wonderful birthday. I thought to myself sarcastically.

I sighed, and snuggled deeper into the bed. Sleep came to me quickly.

I woke up in the morning to banging around in the kitchen, I looked at the clock. It was past seven. Shoot!

I got up, and quickly changed my clothes.

I walked into the kitchen to see a very aggravated Jacob trying to make breakfast.

"Jacob, let me do it." I whispered.

"Thank God you're finally awake." He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

"Just make some eggs or something." He grumbled, walking back towards the television. As soon as he was out of the room, I sighed, and leaned back against the counter top.

Thank goodness he was out of his violent mood.

I started making the eggs that he asked for, and then handed him the plate.

"Thanks." He said angrily, and I moved out of the way, so that he could see the television.

I made myself some eggs, too. I scarfed them down, and then took Jacob's plate from him.

I went to go clean his plate, but he pulled me down, and kissed me hard. I didn't like it, but reluctantly I kissed him back. I didn't want him getting mad at me. When he was finished doing that, he pushed me off of him.

I walked into the kitchen with a scowl on my face. Thankfully today was Friday so he was leaving tonight. I went to the bathroom, and caught sight of my cheek. I touched it softly, and groaned.

It hurt a lot. I went back out, and took some pain relievers.

I went into the living room with Jacob, and sat down on the couch. I wished he would leave sooner.

*****

Finally around six, he left. He gave me another kiss as he walked out the door. "I'll be back Sunday night." He said. I smiled at him, and watched him drive away.

Sense today was Alice's real birthday, and tomorrow was just her party, I decided to go over to her house.

I called her first to make sure I could, and she sounded happy I was coming over.

I grabbed my keys, and walked out of the house. Me and Alice had sometimes shared birthday parties when we were younger. Sense her birthday was the day after mine.

I climbed into my car, and drove off towards her house.


	2. Celebrations

Chapter 2

When I pulled up into Alice's long driveway, she heard me, and came outside.

I got out of my truck, and hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Alice!!!" I said.

"I could say the same." She said after I let you go. She looked at my face. "What happened?" She asked, touching my cheek lightly.

"Okay, first, my birthday was yesterday, and I just fell." I said. We walked inside, and sat on the couch.

"Well, just because it was your birthday iyesterday/I doesn't mean anything. You still get to celebrate!"

"Alice!" I groaned as she ran upstairs fast. When she came down, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett where following her.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. He hugged me tightly.

I laughed. "Hey Emmett, nice to see you, too." He laughed, and put me down.

I sat back down on the couch, and Alice handed me a small box wrapped in silver paper. "Alice, it's your birthday, and I told you I didn't want anything." I sighed.

"Well, you're not winning this argument, so just open it." She said back.

"Fine, but then you're opening your present." I said, and pulled out the bow wrapped in pink paper, and gave it to her.

"Okay, okay, just open it!" She said, bouncing up and down, and smiling wider than ever.

I carefully tore off the paper, and inside was a plain white box. I took the tape off, and lifted the lid. I gasped.

Inside, there was a beautiful charm bracelet. I took it out, and gently held it in my hand. On the charms, were little words. I read them out loud.

"Love. Faith. Life. Trust. Friendship. Family." I whispered as I saw each charm.

"Oh, Alice, this is beautiful!" I threw my arms around her neck, and hugged her tightly.

She was laughing. "I knew you'd love it!" She said.

"Okay, now it's your turn." I said putting her box back in her hands.

She opened the paper, and tore through the box. She gasped.

She pulled out the purple shirt I had seen her looking at last time we went shopping. I also bought her a few more items of clothing that she pulled out, and gasped at.

She hugged me back. "Bella, I love them so much! How'd you know?"

"I saw you looking at them last time we were in Port Angeles." I said. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

Emmett joined in on the hug, and we looked at him until he sat back down. "Sorry." He muttered.

I laughed, and both me and Alice sat back down, too.

Carlisle, and Esme walked in, and hugged me. "Happy late birthday, Bella." Esme whispered in my ear. I smiled at her.

Alice helped me put my bracelet on, and then we went upstairs so that she could try on her new shirts. We walked past a room with an open door. I had never seen this room before.

"Alice? Who's room is this?" I asked as we passed it.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Edward's room. We were cleaning it sense he's coming back tomorrow. He going to be at my birthday party."

"How come I've never met him?" I asked. We were in her room now, and she went into her closet to change. She spoke through the door.

"He's been in Chicago with his real mother for the last few months, and before that, he didn't live with us. He lived in Seattle, going to college there, but he's done with school for now." She said, and came out.

I knew that all of them were adopted, but I didn't think any of them had gone back to their real parents. Alice had been adopted so young, she didn't remember hers. And she had no need to see them.

I looked at her shirt. She had put the purple one on, and it hugged her body perfectly. She twirled around, and I admired it. "That looks perfect." I said. She smiled, and went to go try another one on.

"You know, Edward is our age. Maybe you'll like him." She said. I snorted.

"Alice, even if I did like him, I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Bella, Jacob is not right for you. I know you don't love him. I see it in your eyes." She said as she came out in the blue shirt.

"Alice, your wrong. I love him very much." I lied. Well, I used to love him very much, but then he became a drunk.

"Yeah, right. You're a terrible liar." She said.

I sighed. "I like that one, too." I commented on her shirt.

"Thanks." She walked back into the closet. "Bella, I really think you should find someone new. And like we all really believe you fell, and that's why you cut your cheek." She said sarcastically.

"I did fall." I said, and crossed my arms over my chest. It was true. I had fallen, but it's because Jacob had pushed me. She just didn't need to know that part.

She walked out of the closet in a very pretty pink shirt. She put her hands on my shoulders. "You're not telling the whole story, and I know it." She said, and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door, but we continued talking.

She knew me so well. Alice always had a way with knowing things.

"Alice, I have a boyfriend, end of story." She came back out of the bathroom, and sighed.

"Fine, I won't bring it up again tonight, but it's not the end of this conversation." She said. She had her normal shirt back on now.

She sighed, and went into her closet to put her new shirts away.

When she came back out, she smiled. "How abotu you spend the night over here? We could have a slumber party!" She squealed.

I giggled. It was her birthday, so I agreed.

"Alright, what movies do you have planned?" I asked, and she grinned slowly. I laughed again as she pulled me downstairs.


	3. Appearance

Chapter 3

We were watching a scary movie in the living room around midnight. It was pitch black outside, and you couldn't see a thing. On top of that, it was raining so hard, we had to turn up the volume on the movie just to hear it.

Rosalie had dimmed the lights, too, so it was extra creepy.

There was a very scary part that just happened, and Alive and Rosalie both buried their faces in their boyfriend's chests.

I didn't have anyone with me, so I grabbed a pillow. I clutched it to my chest, and curled my knees up.

All the girls screamed as someone else got killed on the screen. The front door to the Cullen's house creaked open, and we saw a figure standing inn the rain. Me, Alive, and Rose screamed again, and hid behind the couch we were sitting on. Emmett, and Jasper seemed uncertain, as they stood up.

The figure in the doorway moved, and we screamed again. We dove towards the sleeping bag laid out on the floor.

The dark figure in the doorway moved into the light, and he was beautiful. He had bright green eyes that shone even in the darkness. He had bronze colored hair, and was unruly, but not in an untidy way. His eyes scanned the room, and locked with mine for a second. I didn't feel scared of him, even though I didn't know who he was.

Alice's face lit up. "Edward!" She squealed, and ran towards him.

She hugged him, and then groaned. "You're all wet!" She said, looking at her now wet shirt.

He laughed, and it sounded like music. Emmett went over to Edward, and patted him on the back.

"Edward, this is Rosalie." Alice said. "And you already know Jasper. Oh, and this is Bella." She said. She beckoned me over to her with her hand, and I stood up from where I was sitting on my pillow.

I walked over to her, "Bella, this is my brother, Edward." She said.

He stuck his hand out, and I shook it. I felt electricity running up my arm when our hands touched. He must have noticed it, too, because as soon as he touched my hand, he looked up into my eyes.

I got lost in his emerald green eyes, and he stared straight back into my eyes.

iStop it, Bella! Jacob would be furious with you right now!/I I scolded myself.

I pulled my eyes from his, and looked down at the floor.

Alice yawned, and for some reason, they are always contagious, so we all started yawning.

I laughed at how funny it was, but I was cut off by yawning again.

Everyone else laughed, too. "I think we're all tired. Maybe we should go to bed." Alice suggested. I couldn't agree more.

"Wait, you don't think I would let my sister go to sleep without telling her happy birthday, and giving her a present, would you?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure it's not my birthday anymore." Alice said, and her face fell. Edward looked at his watch.

"Not for another three minutes, it doesn't." He said, and pulled something out of the suitcase he had set on the floor.

He handed the small box to Alice, and she sat down where she was standing. I sat down next to her, and everyone else did, too.

She took the lid off of the box, and inside was a set of car keys. She gasped.

"What...." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Edward stood up, and held his hand out for her. She took it, and he pulled her outside. We all eagerly followed.

When we walked out to find a yellow Porsche sitting in the light of one of the street lamps lining their driveway.

"No. Way." Alice said slowly.

Edward laughed, and put his arm around her shoulder. He hugged her like that, and she ran off to the car. She unlocked it, and got in. She gaped at it for a moment before shutting the door, and disappearing down the road.

"Well, she's not coming back." I muttered, but it was so quiet, everyone heard.

They laughed quietly. "She will, she is just taking it for a test drive." Edward said. God, even his voice was beautiful.

I was shaking, so Jasper suggested we go back in. We all agreed, and quickly rushed in from the cold.

Me and Rosalie sat down on the couch, and Jasper sat on the arm of the couch. Emmett, and Edward sat on the floor, facing us.

Alice came back after a while, and sat down with us, smiling. "How about we finish the movie now?" She asked. We nodded, and the boys on the floor turned towards the television.

We watched the rest of the movie without any other disturbances for the night. We all fell asleep where we were in the end.

Sometime during the night, I fell off of the couch, and landed on something warm. I didn't know what it was, but I wrapped my arms around it, and rested my head on it.

When I woke back up, ti was still dark. I tried to sit up to see what time it was, but I was trapped to the ground. Everyone else was asleep.

I looked around me to see why I couldn't move. I was laying on Edward, and he had his arms wrapped around me.

I must've fallen on him. It wasn't uncomfortable down here. Actually, I was very comfortable. He was very warm, and made a nice pillow.

I laid my head back to where it had been - on his chest. I snuggled up to him without waking him, and soon drifted off back to sleep.

When I awoke again, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all staring at me on the floor.

I then realized what they were really looking at. Me and Edward holding each other - on the floor.

I turned over, because I couldn't get up. He was still holding me down.

I looked at Edward's face. He looked very peaceful right now. It seemed wrong to wake him, but Alice and the others obviously didn't mind.

Alice got a music player, and set it down next to his ear. I looked at her, and then it dawned on me.

She turned the volume dial up, and then pressed play.

I was expecting some kind of Rock song to come on loudly, but instead, Clair De Lune came on. Alice frowned.

"I though that was a rock CD. It said something else on the front." She mumbled to herself. She turned the music player off, and put it back in the closet.

She came back over, and studied Edward for a moment.

She crouched down, and pinched his arm. I felt bad for him. Her pinches hurt terribly. He jerked his arm away, and turned onto his side. I was in his arms, molded to his body. It felt exactly right, too. Like I was never supposed to move, but I knew I had to.

Alice went into the kitchen, and came back out with a small glass of water. She slowly poured it onto his face. It trickled down, and hit his four head.

He quickly sat straight up, with me still attached to him. His arms instinctively tightened around me, and I sighed. I loved having his arms wrapped around me.

I quickly reminded myself of Jacob, and how Edward probably doesn't even like me. He hasn't even noticed I'm in his arms yet.

I snapped out of it, and started squirming in his arms. He looked down at me, and realization dawned on his face.

He reluctantly let his arms go, and I crawled out of his lap, even though I wanted to stay there.

Alice and Rosalie pulled me upstairs, and Alice set me down onto her bed.

She was smiling like crazy. "I just knew you liked him!" She said.

"Alice, I don't like him. What about Jacob?" I asked.

"Forget about Jacob. You were sleeping in his arms!" She squealed.

I rolled off of the couch last night, and landed on him. So what?" I said, trying to get rid of the tingling feeling inside my stomach.

"Uh-huh. You both had your arms wrapped around each other." She said, and smirked.

"Alice, just forget about it. I. Have. A. Boyfriend." I said slowly.

She snorted. "Whatever, Bella." She said. She handed me some clothes, and pushed me into the bathroom.

I put them on, and when I came out, she put my hair up into a ponytail, and we went back downstairs.

We were setting up for Alice's party later. I couldn't not notice the way Edward kept looking at me. He would steal glances when he though I wasn't looking, and he would brush past me every once in a while.

We took a break around lunch time, and Esme made us some sandwiches.

Now, we just had to get a few more things ready, and then we would change clothes. Alice was so excited, I could tell.

When we were finished with lunch, we went outside to finish the decorating out there. We were stringing lights in the trees. I was finished with one tree, and I tripped on a branch on my way back down.

I fell but, my impact with the ground didn't come. Instead, I felt strong arms holding me up. I looked up, and saw Edward.

He set me on my feet, and kept his hands on my waist to steady me. I noticed how he was remorseful to take his hands away. He stuck them in his pockets.

"Thanks, Edward." I said.

He just smiled, and we went to go find Alice.


	4. Finally

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I was trying to find Alice when I saw Bella in a tree. I watched her as she hung lights over some of the branches. She really was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I saw as she was working her way back down. She tripped on a limb, and started falling. I ran over to where she was tumbling to the ground, and caught her.

She seemed surprised she didn't hit the ground, and looked up at me.

I set her on her feet, and kept my hands on her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall over. Well, that was the reason I told myself.

As soon as I made sure she could stand up without falling, I took my hands slowly from her.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Thanks, Edward." She said quietly. She had the most amazing voice It sounded like bells ringing. I wonder what she sounded like when she sang.

We went into the house, and found Alice in the kitchen, looking at the food.

Bella went to go help Esme with it, and I pulled Alice into another room.

"Alice, I was wondering...." I started.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, does Bella have a boyfriend that you know of?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh, I knew you liked her!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh! She will hear you!" I whispered.

"Well, Bella does have a boyfriend," Her face fell slightly. "But I think he hurts her, and I can tell she doesn't love him." I frowned.

"Wait, he hurts her?" I asked. I couldn't handle that. Bella was beautiful, and she shouldn't be put through that.

"Well, I think so. Did you see that cut on her cheek?" She asked. All I remember seeing was her beautiful face, and perfect features. I do remember her touching her cheek. Oh, I did see her cut.

I nodded. "Well, she claims she fell, but she also has a bruise. I don't that was the case." She said quietly.

"It's really sad, because she won't break up with him. I think she's afraid to." Alice whispered mostly to herself. I was not just going to sit around, and watch her get hurt.

I sighed, and then Bella walked in. "Alice, Esme wants your help." She said. Alice nodded, and rushed off towards the kitchen.

Bella turned to follow her, but I grabbed her arm. She turned around, and looked at me. I saw her wince slightly. I immediately let go of her arm.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," She said, and leaned against the wall.

"Alice was telling me about that cut on your cheek." I began.

She touched it, and winced again. "I fell." She stuttered.

"Bella, you don't think we really believe that, do you? I asked.

"Well, it's true. I fell." She said, looking down.

"You are a really terrible liar." I said.

She looked angry. "Well, what do you want me to tell you? That my boyfriend beats me?! And he pushed me onto the floor, and that's how that happened?!" She yelled. I gasped.

She slapped her hand over her mouth. " I... I...." She stuttered, and I saw tears streaking down her face. She let out a sob, and ran upstairs.

Alice came walking in quickly. "I heard that." She whispered. I just nodded. I can't believe Alice was right, but she usually was.

"You should go talk to her." Alice whispered. I nodded, and jogged up the stairs two at a time.

I came up there, and I heard sobs coming from Alice's bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." She said quietly. I opened the door slowly, and saw her crying on the floor, curled up in a ball.

She shouldn't be crying. It was wrong for an angel to cry.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered. I knelt down beside her, and hugged her.

She surprised me by climbing into my lap, and clutching onto my shirt.

I let her sob into my shirt, and I rubbed her back. I tried to soothe her, and it didn't seem to be working. After a while, she finally stopped crying, and wiped her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that." She said, her face was still buried in my shirt.

"Well, Bella, I wanted to know." I said.

"It doesn't matter." She replied. "If he finds out that you know, he will hurt me." She whispered.

"Not while I'm around." She turned around so that she was facing the other way.

She held onto my arms, which were wrapped around her. She sniffed.

"Alice told me that she doesn't think you love him, either." I whispered.

She seemed reluctant to answer me. "Bella, you can tell me." I said.

She laid her head on my chest. "I don't love him, but I can't leave him. He will hurt me. I have to wait for him to leave me, but he just... won't." She said.

"You don't have to, Bella. As long as you have someone there to protect you...." I trailed off.

It dawned on me that I was actually holding her in my lap, with my arms wrapped around her. She didn't seem to mind, but I couldn't be sure she liked me yet.

"But, I idon't/I have anyone to protect me." She whispered, tears in her voice.

"You have me." I whispered as quiet as a breath, but I knew she heard me. Her breathing hitched.

She turned around, and looked me in the eyes. This was my chance, and I knew it.

I debated for a second on what to do. Tell her that I liked her? No, that was too cheesey.

I acted before I had even made up my mind. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

She seemed surprised at first, and I heard her gasp, but she didn't pull away. She started kissing me back, and she moved her hands to where they were around my neck.

I tightened my grip on her waist, and I felt her tangle her hands in my hair.

I pulled away from her soft lips to let her breathe. We were both gasping for air.

I moved my lips to her jaw, and I heard her breathing hitch again. I pulled back, and looked her in the eyes. They were sparkling.

I pulled her lips back to mine, and she seemed just as eager.

All of a sudden, she gasped, and pulled away. She looked at me, and crawled about six feet away. She started crying again, and she curled up into a ball.

I moved over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella." I whispered.

"Jacob's going to kill me." She sobbed.

"I won't let it happen, Bella. I'm here. I'm here." I said quietly. I rubbed her back.

She stopped crying, and sniffed. She sat up and looked at me. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, and took her into my arms.


End file.
